Music World
by LoveKisshu1-Marcela143
Summary: Kisshu es un chico especial, muy timido, que apenas y habla con su madre. Pero un dia "Sin darse cuenta toda su atención quedó atrapada en esa chica..." Ichigo es una chica muy diferente a Kish siempre sonrisas, pláticas y amabilidad. Ella ayudará a Kish con su problema, pero tal vez ambos están empezando a enamorarse... Y cada sabado Ichigo espera ver a aquel chico de ojos dorados
1. Capitulo 1

LK1: Se que me quieren matar pero como disculpa les cantare una bonita canción *Carraspea la garganta preparándose para cantar*

Is it too late now to say sorry ¡

Cause I'm missing more than just your body

Is it too late now to say sorry

Yeah I know that I let you down

Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?

*Empieza a hablar*

De pronto aparece Kish y la golpea en la cabeza

LK1: Hey!

Kisshu: Se supone que cantar Sorry de Justin Bieber va a remediar los 8 meses sin subir capítulos o nuevos Fics?

LK1: LO SIENTO EN SERIO LO LAMENTO MUCHO! SE QUE SOY UNA MALA ESCRITORA POR NUNCA ACTUALIZAR!

Pero deben saber que estos últimos meses no han sido fáciles para mi lamentablemente, he tenido experiencias buenas y malas, he caído pero me he levantado nuevamente y ahorita estoy muy feliz y contenta, porque tengo a personas muy buenas a mi alrededor. Y les quería comentar esto porqué les tengo mucho cariño.

No me canso de agradeces a todas esas personitas que ya tienen años o un tiempo siguiendo mis historias. Por ustedes es que tengo un propósito aun en mi vida.

Y sin más que de decir les dejó esta adaptación que hice de una historia de wattpad. Su nombre original es El Chico de los CD's de HeHasBlueEyes.

Me encanto y pensé en escribirla y adaptarla para ustedes.

Está historia enserio que marco mi vida.

Espero la disfruten!

Capitulo 1

-Kisshu, hijo, debes levantarte. Es tarde

Se escuchó una voz femenina adentrándose en la habitación a oscuras. Seguidamente abrió las cortinas y un poco las ventanas. El chico se revolvió en su cama quejumbroso, cubriéndose con las mantas por encima de su cabeza.

-Kish, por favor. El chico hizo caso omiso. Su madre suspiró, se acercó hasta él y depositó su suave beso en su cabeza por encima de las frazadas. Eran mediados de los noventa. Las calles de Inglaterra estaban cubiertas por una vasta niebla aquel otoño.

Carole se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno para su hijo. Kisshu era un chico especial. Había sido diagnosticado desde pequeño con un trastorno generalizado del desarrollo no especificado. Es una especie de enfermedad que afecta el poder socializar correctamente con las personas. Ya sea dificultando el desenvolvimiento verbal con otros o carecer de la habilidad de hacer interactuar fácilmente con la gente. Todo en su cabeza se encontraba bien. No tenía ningún tipo de problema cognitivo. No era un genio ni un estúpido. Su cerebro era el de un niño normal. La persona más allegada a él, su madre, era con quien más palabras intercambiaban. Cualquier tipo de contacto humano que no fuera ella lo ponía nervioso.

Había sufrido un ataque de pánico en la escuela cuando era pequeño, los maestros y sus compañeros se asustaron mucho y no tenían idea de cómo contenerlo, no fue hasta que su madre llegó al establecimiento cuando finalmente logró calmarlo. Desde aquel día, sus padres decidieron que estudiaría en casa con una persona de confianza, sin exponerse a tanta gente a su alrededor que pudiera sofocarlo. Ningún especialista había sido capaz de decirle con precisión si Kisshu dejaría de ser así en algún momento de su vida. Pero ella no perdía la esperanza.

Oyó los pasos del chico bajando las escaleras y se volteó ocultando algo tras su espalda. El adolescente de dieciséis años entró en la cocina lentamente vistiendo su pijama a rayas, con sus rulos alborotados y frotando uno de sus ojos con su puño.

-Hola corazón. ¿Qué tal dormiste? –preguntó en un tono dulce mientras servía las cosas en la mesa. El chico sólo se encogió de hombros, sin ser grosero, y tomó asiento. Era jueves, Kisshu tenía clases particulares en el living de su casa de lunes a jueves con una mujer muy agradable llamada Holly. Ella era la instructora de Kisshu desde hacía años, estaba acostumbrada a su comportamiento y él podía confiar en ella.

Los viernes tenía cita con su psicóloga. No pasaba tanto tiempo con esa mujer como lo hacía con Holly. No habían formado un vínculo afectuoso entre ellos, entonces su conversación era más reducida. Los sábados eran sus días libres. Su madre no le exigía absolutamente nada los sábados. Podía dormir hasta la hora que quisiera e invertir su tiempo como le diera la gana.

—Kisshu–llamó suavemente haciendo que el aludido dejara de comer y se fijara en ella tengo algo para ti pero el chico, como la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía una mirada inexpresiva. La mujer sacó sus brazos de atrás de su espalda y le mostró que en sus manos sostenía un CD de música que Kisshu quería. Se lo tendió y él lo tomó observándolo detenidamente, admirando cada detalle, como con cada regalo que su madre le obsequiaba.

—Es el que querías ¿Verdad? –Él asintió sin dejar de ver el objeto — ¿No hay nada que quieras decirme? —Kisshu dejó de observar el CD para verla a los ojos y luego de unos segundos finalmente dijo le dijo un simple 'gracias' con una muy diminuta sonrisa. Su madre sonrió ampliamente.

Kisshu hablaba poco, entonces cada vez que lo hacía se sentía inmensamente feliz. —Bien. Iré a hacer las compras. Esmérate en la clase de hoy y tal vez cocine algo delicioso sólo para ti –le guiño un ojo. El chico sólo se limitó a asentir manteniendo aquella pequeña sonrisa, mientras veía como su madre abandonaba la cocina.

El viernes por la tarde había llegado el momento de estar una hora recostado en aquel diván. No era algo que le molestara. Era cómodo y Stella, su psicóloga siempre hacía su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de sacarle información a Kisshu sin necesidad de bombardearlo con preguntas y hacer que se sintiera presionado. Ella hacía preguntas, él respondía la mayor parte con gestos corporales como encogerse de hombros y negar o asentir con la cabeza y ella anotaba todo en una libreta que siempre llevaba encima durante las sesiones. Pero a veces también respondía más ampliamente.

-Dime Kisshu ¿Cómo van tus clases? ¿Algo que quieras comentar?

-Odio las fracciones –dijo al cabo de pensar durante varios segundos su respuesta.

-¿Pero logras entenderlas? –el asintió- Bien, no puede ser tan malo entonces. Las fracciones no han matado a nadie hasta el día de hoy. Y dime ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste de tu casa? Sin contar las sesiones y las reuniones familiares.

Kisshu esta vez meditó durante minutos. Él no había hecho amigos. No tenía lugares a los que le interesara ir. Entonces no hallaba motivos para salir de su hogar. Se limitó a negar con su cabeza. — ¿No? No lo recuerdas –preguntó la mujer — ¿Se debe a que fue hace mucho tiempo? –él asintió. —Bien. No hay nada de malo en eso. Uno siempre se siente a salvo del mundo exterior en su casa. Sin embargo deberías analizar la posibilidad de salir –el chico hizo una mueca con sus labios dejando en claro que la idea no lo emocionaba en lo más mínimo- Bien, esto es todo por hoy. Hablaré con tu madre y en unos minutos podrán irse.

La psicóloga se encargó de decirle ella misma a Carole que incentivara a Kisshu a salir de su casa. Que lo hiciera hallar razones para querer hacerlo. Le explicó que un día ellos no estarían para él y necesitaría valerse por sí mismo. No necesitaba ser la gran cosa al principio. Sino ir progresando regularmente. Su madre lo comprendió y dijo que haría todo lo posible. Al otro día era sábado. Era la oportunidad perfecta para tratar de convencer a Harry de salir. — Kish –lo llamó algo dudosa tratando de sonar casual. Él emitió un sonido sin dejar de comer, sólo para hacerle saber que la había oído- Iré al centro comercial en unos momentos ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?


	2. Capitulo 2

**Nuevamente yo! Con otro capítulo**

 **Espero les guste, por que esta a punto de comenzar lo interesante :3**

 **Dejen Revises y de Fav porfavooor y los amaré mucho!**

 **Empecemos!**

¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

Kisshu la observó con el ceño fruncido. Definitivamente lo estaban subestimando, sabía perfectamente que la petición de su madre se debía seguramente a algo que su psicóloga le había dicho mientras platicaban a solas. Su pensamiento reflejo fue negarse, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de su mamá, esperanzada de que aceptara, no pudo hacerlo. Ella deseaba que él pudiera llevar una vida común y corriente, no porque lo considerara una carga, sino porque quería lo mejor para él. Sabía que no sería obligado nunca a nada, y a veces incluso se aprovechaba un poco de eso. Pero esta vez pensó que se sentiría culpable si arruinaba su ilusión rechazando la invitación. Dudó y dudó, hasta que finalmente dio un largo suspiro. -Está bien –dijo a secas. Su madre sonrió feliz sin poder creerlo. Tuvo que contenerse para no comenzar a dar saltos a causa de la emoción. -¡Te compraré lo que quieras! ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! –decía exaltada.

Kisshu desvió la mirada- Iré por mis cosas. Cuando se encontró solo comenzó a morder sus uñas. La ansiedad invadía su cuerpo y sentía su estómago ceñirse. Había aceptado salir de su casa. Y no se dirigían a un lugar precisamente tranquilo. Era un lugar repleto de gente. Kisshu se cambió de ropa y subió al auto. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan intranquilo. Miles de posibilidades horribles rondaban en su cabeza. Aunque trataba de mantenerlas alejadas, éstas permanecían. Trataba de actuar lo más natural posible para no alarmar a su mamá.

Carole aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento y descendieron de él. El centro comercial estaba a sólo siete cuadras de donde vivían. Pero iban en auto para cargar todos los víveres y las compras en él. Kisshu observaba el inmenso edificio con algo de pavor. Más bien, bastante. -¿Quieres que te tome la mano? –preguntó su mamá, pero él se negó. Kisshu solía pensar a menudo que su madre lo veía como un niño en lugar de verlo como el adolescente que era.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada. Una vez adentro Kisshu quedó anonadado. Veía todo lleno de curiosidad. Las luces, los comercios, la música proveniente de algún lugar, el bullicio. En verdad hacía mucho tiempo no salía de su casa. Se encontraba algo paranoico observando a cada persona que pasaba a su lado. A la defensiva. Vaya a saber uno de qué. Carole no había seguido avanzando. Estaba esperando que se acostumbrara al campo visual tan repleto de cosas. Tan complejo.

Luego de unos minutos Kisshu comenzó a caminar lentamente, paso tras paso. Su madre sonrió y lo guió a la sección del enorme supermercado. Seguía los pasos de su mamá a paso de soldado, siempre firme tras su espalda, mientras recorrían las góndolas.

Algunas personas saludaban a Carole. Supuso que eran conocidos de hacer las compras y cruzarse repetidas veces. -¿Éste es tu hijo Kisshu del que tanto hablas? –preguntó una señora bastante mayor mirando al chico. -Sí. Él es –dijo orgullosa. -Es más guapo aun en persona –la anciana tendió un brazo hacia él, tal vez para desordenar sus rulos pero Kisshu abrió los ojos sorprendido y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, fuera del alcance. -Emm, es algo tímido –dijo rápidamente Carole interponiéndose entre su hijo y la señora- si nos disculpa, ya debemos irnos. Nos vemos seguramente la próxima semana, Inés. -Claro cariño. Un gusto conocerte, Kisshu –dijo amablemente, pero él sólo la observó asustado y se alejó lo más rápido posible. Carole fue tras sus pasos hasta alcanzarlo. -¡Kisshu espera! –Dijo algo agitada, al oírla él se detuvo- No pasa nada, la señora Kaede es inofensiva.

El chico aún estaba nervioso, pero trataba de tranquilizarse tan rápido como le fuera posible. Sabía que podía estar exagerando un poco las cosas, pero la tensión no lo dejaba pensar con claridad. Se dirigieron a la caja y una vez que salieron de esa sección se dedicaron a ver vidrieras de distintos comercios. Kisshu miraba todo con suma atención. Carole deseaba que Kisshu le pidiera algo, cualquier cosa, como lo hacían todos los niños y adolescentes con sus padres, ella haría lo posible por comprárselo.

Siguieron avanzando hasta dar con una tienda de reconocido nombre de venta de CDs, cassettes y todo tipo de artículos de música. El chico demostró más énfasis en este lugar que en cualquier otro. Aquí es donde compro tus discos –comentó. Pero ni siquiera recibió una mirada a cambio a causa de la concentración del joven en las cosas expuestas tras el cristal. Decidió probar otra táctica. Estaba teniendo muchos avances en un solo día y quería aprovecharlos al máximo. No sabía si una oportunidad cómo ésta volvería a repetirse. -Cielo, iré a la zapatería que está enfrente, quiero ver unas botas. Tú puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que desees –esto logró captar su atención y la miró- ten, por si quieres comprar algo –dijo entregándole dinero en su mano –Kisshu observó el dinero y luego a su madre- Estaré cerca, si me necesitas –dijo finalmente alejándose, adentrándose en el local de enfrente, mirándolo de reojo cada determinado tiempo. Su madre lo había dejado solo, en un lugar lleno de gente desconocida.

Éste definitivamente no era el mejor día de su vida. Guardó el dinero en su bolsillo y continuó observando los discos, hasta que algo logró distraerlo.

Alzó la vista para mirar dentro del comercio. Gente hablando entre ella, mirando guitarras que seguramente estaban interesados en comprar, personas atendiendo a los clientes. Personas atendiendo a los clientes. Había tres personas vestidas con una camisa azul marino y un nombre de identificación en ella. Dos chicos adolescentes y un chica, también adolescente. Uno de ellos era rubio, y alto. El otro era más bien de pelo negro y de estatura media. Y la chica.

La chica era de contextura algo pequeña. Pelo rojo , el cual lucía suave y brilloso. Sonreía mucho y era muy amable con los clientes. Sin darse cuenta, toda su atención quedó atrapada en aquella chica. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo viéndola directamente. Siguiendo cada movimiento que hacía. Cómo interactuaba tan fácilmente con los clientes. De manera tan amable. Cobraba y entregaba el vuelto despidiéndolos con una sonrisa a cada uno de ellos.

De pronto aquella chica se volteó hacia dónde él se encontraba y Kisshu desvió la mirada automáticamente simulando que veía los artículos en vidriera.

Su corazón latía fuerte. Por alguna extraña razón quería saber su nombre. No quería irse del lugar sin saber el nombre de la chica pelirroja. Pero desde el lugar donde se encontraba no lograría ver su identificación pegada a su uniforme de trabajo. Su única opción era entrar y comprar algo. Y no sólo eso, que fuera ella quien lo atendiera. Pero ¿Era capaz de hacerlo? ¿Qué tal si no encontraba las palabras necesarias? ¿Qué tal si lo consideraba un completo idiota? Pero por otro lado, no volvería a ese lugar.

Era ahora o nunca. Apretó sus puños con fuerza juntando coraje y comenzó a adentrarse en la tienda. Iba con su mirada gacha. Las demás personas estaban entretenidas en sus asuntos, no eran conscientes del chico a punto de un ataque de nervios. Kisshu levantó la mirada para buscar a la chica de ojos marrones. Cuando dio con ella se quedó embobado mirándola, al parecer ella se percató de eso y guió su vista hacia él. La adolescente uniformada comenzó a caminar hacia Kisshu con una sonrisa en su rostro. Kurt comenzó a respirar algo agitado al ver que se acercaba, se volteó hacia un costado hacia la estantería llena de CDs que se encontraba a su lado fingiendo observarlos, cuando sintió que lo tenía a tan sólo unos pasos tomó una caja cualquiera entre sus manos.

-Hola, bienvenido a MusicWorld ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Dijo la muchacha con una hermosa sonrisa observando a Kisshu que aún se encontraba de perfil con la mirada perdida en los artículos de la góndola.

Era una voz más bella de lo que él hubiera imaginado. Apretó la caja con fuerza y se volteó a verla de frente mostrándosela - ¿Éste? –preguntó tomando el CD en sus manos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro en ningún momento. Kisshu asintió nervioso con la cabeza. –Bien. ¿Necesitas algo más?– Sólo negó con su cabeza mientras su atención se dirigía a su identificación. "Soy Ichigo estoy para servirte". Ichigo . Ese era su nombre. Era un lindo nombre. -Entonces, ven. Sígueme –dijo volteándose y comenzando a caminar luego de hacerle una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera. Kisshu comenzó a seguirla dentro de la tienda admirando su cabello, su pequeña contextura física, incluso pudo notar que la joven era como unos dos centímetros de estatura más baja que él. Llegaron al lugar de la caja registradora. -Bien. Serán quince libras –volvió a hablar entre sonrisas poniéndose detrás del mostrador. Kisshu reaccionó rápidamente buscando el dinero de su bolsillo y entregándole el billete. Sus manos casi se rozan en el intercambio, pero Kisshu lo evitó retirando rápidamente su mano al instante. -Aguarda un momento. Iré a envolverlo. Enseguida regreso –dijo para luego adentrarse por una puerta a una habitación que se encontraba detrás de los mostradores.

Kisshu asintió y se quedó estático, jugando nervioso con sus dedos. Esos momentos se sintieron una eternidad para él. Por suerte vio como la chica regresaba con un paquete entre sus manos, metiéndolo dentro de una bolsa transparente de plástico que tenía grabado el nombre del local. -Aquí tienes. Que tengas un buen día –dijo dulcemente entregándole la bolsa. Kisshu la tomó con su mano y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar.

Su madre estaba esperándolo fuera de éste. Ella también sostenía una bolsa, pero ésta contenía una caja de cartón bastante grande. Supuso que se había comprado el par de botas en el que estaba interesada. Ella lo observaba expectante. Por primera vez Kisshu había hecho algo por cuenta propia, entrando a un lugar desconocido, interactuando con extraños y no parecía haber enloquecido en absoluto.

Kisshu sentía sus pulsaciones fuera de control, pero no era un mal sentimiento. Era algo cálido, que por momentos le hacía olvidar el miedo. -¿Cómo te fue, cariño? –preguntó la mujer animada. Él sólo la miró y dirigió su mirada a la pequeña bolsa que sostenía. -¿Te compraste eso? –él asintió- Que bueno. No fue algo tan horrible después de todo ¿Verdad? Ven, volvamos a casa. Kisshu dejó escapar un gran suspiro cuando ambos estuvieron finalmente dentro del auto otra vez. Se sentía a salvo.

-Gracias por acompañarme hoy, Kish–dijo cuando llegaron a casa. El asintió y sin decir una palabra subió a su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

-Tal vez fue demasiado en un solo día –susurró ella

 **Siganme en Deviantart: LoveKisshu1**

 **Ahí subo imágenes de mis historias y fics**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Seriamente habla pensado en borrar La historia y volverla a subir porque estube teniendo problemas con los reviews ya que no podía verlos. Pero ya solucione eso así que no hubo caso de borrar nada.**

 **Gracias por los reviews a:**

 **Sarada Uzumaki**

 **Jade Queen**

 **Espero les guste el capitulo.**

 **Empezemos!**

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**  
Una vez en su cuarto Kisshu sacó el paquete de adentro de la bolsa y lo observó detenidamente. Tenía una forma cuadrada por la forma de la caja del CD. Estaba envuelto en papel amarillo y tenía escrita la fecha del día, 22/10/1994, en la esquina superior izquierda. Estaba muy prolijo, dedujo que la chica lo envolvió con sus propias manos, ya que el resto de personal se encontraba con sus respectivos clientes. Y la fecha estaba escrita a mano.

Esa debía ser su letra. Cada pequeña cosa que tenía que ver con aquella chica lo alegraban de sobremanera aunque su rostro no lo demostrara. Debería de romper el envoltorio para dejar el CD al descubierto, pero no quería hacerlo. Se trataba de uno que había escogido de manera totalmente aleatoria, él ya tenía los CDs que quería, su mamá se encargaba de comprárselos. Prefería conservar el envoltorio que Ichigo se había encargado de colocarle y con la fecha de ese día, que Kisshu consideraba importante, escrita por ella. Lo miró durante largo rato y luego decidió guardarlo dentro de una caja, debajo de su cama.  
Al día siguiente, se encontraban en la casa de sus abuelos, como todos los domingos. Él quería a sus abuelos, siempre fueron muy buenos con él. A quienes no soportaba eran sus primos, algunos eran menores y otros eran mayores que él. Actualmente no hablaba absolutamente nada con ninguno de ellos desde aquella vez hacía años.

Se encontraba sentado a un lado de su mamá, cuando uno de sus primos de misma edad lo invitó a jugar con los demás. Kisshu sólo negó con la cabeza a todas las propuestas del otro niño.

-Tía Carole ¿Por qué Kish casi nunca dice nada? ¿Acaso es estúpido? -dijo el niño. Kisshu lo miró horrorizado.  
-¡Ryoma! –gritó la madre del niño.

-¡¿Qué?! Es la verdad es un rarito.

Luego de eso Kisshu hablaba menos incluso de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sólo lo justo y necesario, cuando no eran palabras que podían reemplazarse por gestos corporales. Permanecía cerca de su madre o de sus abuelos, quienes no lo molestaban más de la cuenta. Aunque este domingo apenas si prestaba atención en la reunión. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en La chica de Music World. Su nombre su voz, sus ojos. Tenía que volver a verla. Tuvo dificultades para concentrarse en la clase del lunes con Holly, también el martes. -¿Ocurre algo, pequeño? –Preguntó amable la dama –no estás prestando atención como de costumbre, eso no es común en ti. Kisshu la observó con algo de pena. Ella tenía razón, apenas si estaba escuchando sus palabras pero negó con la cabeza. -¿Estás seguro? Puedes confiar en mí, si hay algo que quieras decirme. Él torció su labio a un lado. No podría pensar claramente. Decidió confiar en ella y tratar de enfrentar su miedo. Inhaló una gran cantidad de aire y finalmente habló. ¬ ¿Podemos… –comenzó, pero luego estuvo durante varios segundos en silencio sin poder terminar la oración. Tal vez por terror a un no como respuesta. Era más difícil de lo que imaginaba. ¿Podemos… –preguntó ella incentivándolo a continuar.

–Ir al… centro comercial? –finalizó desviando su mirada hacia el suelo, comenzando a morderse las uñas, claramente nervioso.

Holly se sorprendió ante el pedido de Kisshu le estaba pidiendo por primera vez en años de conocerla, que salieran fuera de su casa. Carole y Eloy, su padrastro, se encontraban trabajando. Ella tenía toda la responsabilidad sobre el chico si algo malo llegaba a ocurrirle, sabía cómo tratar con Kisshu pero siempre bajo un techo. Pensó que tal vez si surgía algún inconveniente podría comunicarse desde un teléfono público a las oficinas de trabajo de sus padres. Si aceptaba debían ir caminando. Kisshu debía estar consciente de eso y aun así quería hacerlo.

Ella estaba analizando todas las posibilidades, procesando la información, y por ende se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Kisshu estaba comenzando a pensar que estaba buscando la manera de negarse sin herir sus sentimientos. Se sintió muy desanimado.

-Está bien –dijo finalmente la mujer. Kurt la miró sorprendido con los ojos enormemente abiertos. Ella sonrió. -Ve a tomar tus cosas, saldremos en un como rápidamente se levantaba de su silla y subía las escaleras con apuro. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta energía? Lo vio regresar con una mochila gris cargada en su espalda.

-Bien, vamos –dijo abriendo la puerta dándole paso al chico.

Kisshu tenía la respiración irregular, sea lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente lo tenía intranquilo. Sin mencionar que la última vez que había caminado por las aceras de la vieja ciudad de Tokyo había sido muchos años atrás.

Observaba todo a su paso como un preso que es puesto en libertad luego de cumplir una condena. A pesar de la temperatura media baja, el día estaba soleado, lo cual hacía que resultara agradable. Holly lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, tomando nota de todas sus acciones. Cuando tuviera oportunidad de hablar a solas, se encargaría de contarle a Carole sobre lo ocurrido aquella tarde. La caminata fue silenciosa, ya que Kisshu prácticamente no hablaba y ella prefirió no hacer comentarios tontos con el único motivo de llenar el espacio silencioso entre ellos.

Finalmente llegaron. Holly se limitó a seguirlo mientras Kisshu caminaba bastante más decidido de lo que normalmente lo hacía. Esquivando todo contacto humano con el resto de las personas que deambulaban dentro del recinto. Caminó directamente hasta llegar a la tienda de artículos de música. Ese había sido su objetivo desde el principio. Miró a través del cristal de la vidriera, tratando de hallarla, pero no lo logró. Se mantuvo inmóvil, sólo observando, esperando que apareciera de un momento a otro, que tal vez estuviera envolviendo algo, pero no apareció.

-¿Kish? –La voz femenina de su profesora particular que se encontraba a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le dirigió la mirada -¿Es aquí dónde querías venir? –Él asintió mirando hacia el piso- ¿Por qué no entras? Volvió a mirar hacia el interior. Dos señoras y un hombre se encontraban atendiendo al público. No tenía razón para entrar. ¿Por qué ella no estaba allí? Su ilusión de volver a verla se rompió tan duramente.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien verdad? –preguntó al ver que el chico recorría el interior del lugar con la mirada repetidas veces. Él hizo una mueca. -¿Por qué no preguntas por esa persona? –Permaneció en silencio- ¿Quieres que pregunte yo? –él se volteó a verla, tal vez esa fue la señal de que era lo que esperaba inconscientemente que pasara. Kisshu apretó sus puños y mordió su labio. Tardó bastante en responder. No había mencionado su nombre en voz alta hasta ese momento, sólo en su mente.

–Ichigo –susurró finalmente. Podría jurar que sonaba aún más bello cuando era pronunciado. Ella frunció apenas el ceño. Si no hubiera estado escuchando con suma atención estaba seguro que no habría oído el nombre y hubiera sido incómodo hacer que lo repitiera. Estaba buscando a una chica. La pregunta era porqué. Pero decidió no indagar demasiado y darle privacidad. Supuso que era alguien del personal.

–De acuerdo, ven, preguntaré por ella.–Ambos ingresaron al local. A simple vista lucían como madre e hijo, aunque sin parecerse el uno con el otro. Rápidamente una mujer teñida de rubio de unos cincuenta años aproximadamente se acercó a ellos. Kish se ocultó un poco detrás de Holly.

-Bienvenidos a Music World ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –dijo simpática.

-Sí, disculpe. Estaba buscando a Ichigo –Kisshu se tensó debido a la ansiedad de la respuesta.

-¿Ichigo? –Preguntó sorprendida la mujer- Pues, La unica Ichigo que conozco sólo trabaja aquí los sábados.

-Oh. Ya veo –dijo asintiendo–Bueno, muchas gracias por su tiempo. Disculpe la molestia.

-Oh no, no es molestia –dijo cordial. Holly le dedicó una sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Kish y ambos salieron de allí. Kisshu no dijo absolutamente nada. Al menos ahora lo sabía. Su única oportunidad de verla era los sábados.

-¿Quieres hacer algo más o quieres volver a casa? –Preguntó sin siquiera tocar el tema de Ichigo, lo cual Kish agradeció infinitamente en su cabeza. Levantó su dedo índice y el dedo medio de su mano derecha y se los mostró. Dándole a entender así que escogía la segunda opción. Al regreso, abrocharon sus abrigos ya que había una brisa un tanto fresca. La ida y la vuelta fueron igual de silenciosas. Holly seguía asombrada por como Kisshu había estado tanto tiempo fuera de su casa, rodeado de gente y ruidos, sin entrar en pánico. Una vez en casa, ellos se despidieron, la clase debería haber terminado desde hacía tiempo.

-Nos vemos mañana Kish, recuerda mantener la casa cerrada hasta que lleguen tus padres. –dijo saludándolo y volteándose para irse, pero algo tironeó del elástico de su abrigo. Al voltear notó que él lo había tomado.

-Gracias –era una de las palabras más usadas dentro del escaso diálogo del chico con otras personas, ya que se trataba de una palabra que no podía reemplazar adecuadamente de manera corporal.

-Por nada, Kisshu fue un placer acompañarte.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Al día siguiente Holly llamó por teléfono muy temprano en la mañana a casa de los Ikisatashi. Quería asegurarse de que Kisshu estuviera dormido para que no escuchara la conversación. Ella le relató con lujo de detalle todo lo ocurrido el día anterior a Carole . Su madre apenas podía creerlo, su hijo había salido por voluntad propia, entre tantas otras cosas. -Sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto de su -comportamiento. Me sorprendió mucho.

-Y yo no sé como agradecerte por cuidar tanto de Kish en nuestra ausencia me encargaré de llevarlo al centro comercial el sábado si eso es lo que él quiere.

Kisshu actuó indiferente con su psicóloga el viernes, no mencionó las dos salidas de su casa. Pero Carole se encargó de contarle lo que Holly le había dicho, en cuanto estuvieron a solas. A Kisshu prácticamente no le interesaba más nada de su monótona y aburrida vida. Sólo pasó los días. Esperó ansiosamente ese día sin decirle una sola palabra a su mamá. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él no tuviera que pedírselo. No tuvo que hacerlo.

-Hijo, iré al centro comercial en media hora, hace una semana accediste a ir conmigo, me preguntaba si quisieras volver a hacerlo –simuló no saber que lo más probable era que aceptara la invitación. Kisshu asintió con los labios apenas curvados, sin llegar a formar una sonrisa. Repitieron la rutina de una semana atrás. Con la diferencia de que esta vez Kisshu tenía claramente decidido ir a ese local de música y su madre no fue a la zapatería de enfrente, no obstante le dio privacidad a su hijo de hacer lo que él quisiera mientras ella se encargaba de comprar los víveres.

Allí estaba Kisshu caminando hacia ese lugar, lo volvería a ver. Esta vez ni bien observó dentro del lugar lo divisó y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza. Allí estaba, vistiendo su uniforme azul de trabajo. Siempre con una sonrisa atendiendo a los demás. Kish se adentró al lugar, como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Quería estar cerca de él una vez más. Sin siquiera voltear a ver la estantería llena de CDs, tomó uno cualquiera en sus manos y se dirigió en línea recta hasta ella, acortando la distancia entre los cuerpos. Cuando la chica se despidió del cliente que estaba atendiendo se volteó simpática hacia Kisshu.

-Bienvenido a MusicWorld. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Su voz, su maldita voz había estado retumbando en su cerebro los últimos siete días, era tan sublime, Kish le dio la pequeña caja de plástico que había tomado segundos antes y ella la tomó con una sonrisa. -¿Necesitas algo más? –el chico de ojos claros negó con la cabeza- Bien. Por aquí por favor, dame un minuto para envolverlo adecuadamente- Ichigo regresó con el paquete en sus manos, lo colocó dentro de la bolsa de plástico y se la entregó, seguidamente cobró el dinero. -Gracias. Que disfrutes tu compra y esperamos que vuelvas pronto. Kisshu se retiró del lugar. Sus manos estaban transpiradas y sentía un hormigueo en su cuerpo. Se sentía bien. Estaba nervioso por toda la gente, no podía negarlo. Pero cuando se encontraba frente a Ichigo era como si el resto del mundo de desvaneciera. Como si reinara la paz. Una sensación nueva y agradable.

Comenzó su marcha en busca de su madre. Ichigo lo había observado retirarse del local. -Es él –dijo en un tono bajo de voz, que entre el bullicio de los compradores no se dejó oí , la señora que trabajaba los martes y jueves en el local le había comentado que una señora había preguntado por ella, lo cual le resultó bastante extraño, ya que ella no conocía a nadie que encajara con la descripción de esa mujer. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que Sue le dijo que la señora no estaba sola, que la acompañaba un adolescente. Un joven de cabello lacio color verde, estatura promedio, tez blanca, ojos claros, que en ningún momento tuvo intenciones de decir palabra alguna. Encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de ese chico. -Me gustaría saber su nombre –susurró y siguió atendiendo a los demás clientes.

Kisshu no podía creerlo. Llegó a su casa y se encerró en su habitación. Su madre creía que le gustaba escuchar sus nuevas adquisiciones a solas y cuanto antes fuera posible pero en lugar de eso, él sólo tomaba el paquete entre sus manos observándolo fijamente. Admirando cada milímetro de la fecha escrita a mano. Era como si se sintiera más cerca, o en todo caso, menos alejado de aquel muchacho al poseer en sus manos algo suyo. Algo que ella se hubiera encargado de envolver. Algo que ella se hubiera encargado de escribir. Luego de estar casi una hora mirándolo fijamente lo guardó dentro de la caja debajo de su cama, junto con el primer CD que había comprado. Luego se tumbó en su cama mirando hacia el blanco techo no podía sacarlo de su cabeza. Sintió un gran vacío en su pecho al pensar en que debía esperar otros largos siete días para volver a verlo. Tantas horas de espera para tan sólo poder verlo apenas unos minutos. Pero aun así creía que valía la pena.

Holly no interrogó a Kisshu preguntándole si había logrado ver a quien buscaba, decidió que cuando él quisiera o estuviera listo lo haría por su propia cuenta. Además, ya había una persona encargada de oír sus sentimientos. Aunque Oyuki tampoco tuvo grandes avances ese viernes.

–Dime Kisshu ¿Has salido de tu casa alguna vez en las últimas semanas? –él asintió- ¿Fue una buena experiencia o no fue de tu agrado? –él levantó su dedo índice, indicándole que optaba por la primera opción dentro de su pregunta- ¿Piensas que volverás a salir pronto? –Si por pronto se refería al día siguiente la respuesta era un innegable sí. Él asintió –Que bueno. Dime ¿Hay algo que te esté sirviendo de incentivo para que esto se lleve a cabo? –Kish se tensó. Sí, había un incentivo. Uno con nombre y apellido, bueno, aunque él lo desconociera daba por sentado que debía tener uno. Un incentivo con los ojos más hermosos del mundo pero no quería admitírselo. Al menos no aún. Así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

Oyuki supo de inmediato que estaba mintiendo. Ella esperaba que Kisshut mintiera incluso desde antes de formular su pregunta, que fue con esa intención. –Bien, me alegra que estés progresando. El mundo exterior no es un lugar tan horrible –dijo mostrándose indiferente- ¿Cómo te fue en el examen de historia? – cambió de tema. Al terminar la sesión, como cada viernes, Kisshu se quedaba unos momentos solo mientras su madre y su doctora platicaban sobre él. Al principio, cuando era muy pequeño, hizo demasiados berrinches sobre eso. Era algo muy incómodo, sentía como si fueran a decir cosas malas sobre él, a tratarlo como un bicho raro pero con ayuda de la plática de ambas lo convencieron de que eso jamás ocurriría y no tuvo más remedio que acostumbrarse.

-¿Está segura de qué él fue a esa tienda con la intención de ver a alguien en particular?

-Lo estoy. Me lo dijo su profesora que es de suma confianza. -Cuándo hoy le pregunté si existía una razón en específico para sus salidas, él lo negó.

-¿Qué está queriendo decir?

-Que Kish mintió –Carole se sorprendió mucho al oír eso, creía a su hijo un alma inocente incapaz de decir mentiras- Descuide Sra. Hummel, la mentira es un reflejo humano natural. Él está queriendo mantener su secreto cuánto le sea posible en una pequeña burbuja. Aún hay muchas cosas por averiguar, cómo el porqué siente la necesidad de ver a esa persona y cuáles son sus intenciones con ella. -Ella –le aclaró, determinándole el sexo de la persona en la que Kisshu mostraba interés

\- Se trata de una chica.

-Bien, ella. -Le restó importancia. El género no era algo de suma relevancia en casos así- Algunas de las posibilidades más comunes cuando esto ocurre es porque se la ve a la persona como un ejemplo a seguir, alguien como quien desearía ser porque le recuerda a alguien del círculo familiar más allegado a quien le tienen mucho cariño porque es alguien con quién se siente cómodo y a gusta a veces incluso la razón no va más lejos de que la persona en cuestión sea apuesta. A veces una combinación de dos o más factores de algunos de los que acabo de mencionar como ejemplos. Y las intenciones también son muy variadas dependiendo de cada individuo. Las más comunes son atracción física o emocional, vinculadas al deseo de lograr formar un vínculo amistoso, fraternal o romántico con el sujeto en cuestión.

-¿Vínculo romántico? –preguntó confundida. -Todo es posible, Carole. Sólo Kish puede saber lo que ocurre dentro de su mente.

Carole había quedado estupefacta por las palabras de Oyuki. Pero lo que decía tenía sentido. Con más razón aún decidió, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, que no se entrometería en la vida de Kisshu. Él sabía lo que hacía y ella confiaba en él ciegamente.

Tarde pero pude subir capitulo aunque me este durmiendo :v Gracias por los reviews a:

Nancy107

Jade Queen

KisshuGirl-1

Sarada Uzumaki

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.

BAI BAI


	5. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5  
Al día siguiente Carole volvió a invitar a Kisshu al centro comercial quien no dudó ni un segundo en asentir con la cabeza en aprobación. Probablemente así serían todos los días sábados de ahora en adelante. Su madre ahora lo dejó solo ni bien cruzaron la gran puerta de entrada al edificio. Kisshu tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de ingresar al local de música, tomó cualquier CD y caminó hacia la chica de ojos marrones.

Ichigo lo miró de reojo mientras entregaba la compra correspondiente al cliente que estaba atendiendo en ese momento. Había regresado.

-Bienvenido a MusicWorld ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? –le dijo sonriente por tercer sábado consecutivo. Kisshu le entregó la pequeña caja de plástico. Ichigo la tomó y se quedó observándolo fijamente. Kisshu esperaba que como en las veces anteriores, ella le preguntase si necesitaba algo más y le pidiera seguirlo hacia la caja, para cobrarle y luego entregarle su paquete.

-Shirogane –llamó en voz alta la muchacha haciendo que una de sus compañeros de trabajo dejara de prestarle atención a un cliente durante unos segundos y se volteara a verla- ¿Puedes cubrirme? Sólo serán unos minutos.

-Está bien –dijo el con una sonrisa- pero me debes un favor.

-Que sean dos –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y gracias. La muchacha volvió rápidamente su mirada a Kisshu, quien se estremeció por completo. -Vienes seguido por aquí ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó curiosa.

El corazón de Kisshu pareció detenerse. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y entreabrió sus labios pero no emitió sonido. ¿Qué tal si decía algo estúpido? Debía hablar con ella responderle. Si no lo hacía lo creería un imbécil hasta el fin de los días pero no lograba juntar el coraje necesario. No estaba preparado. Estaba tardando en darle una respuesta y comenzaba a ponerse por demás nervioso. No sabía que tan paciente podía ser la chica con él, pero para su suerte Ichigo notó su nerviosismo y decidió alivianar las cosas de alguna manera.

-Tal vez fue una pregunta demasiado compleja para empezar –bromeó.

Pero se notaba en cada una de sus expresiones que no estaba tratando a Kisshu de retrasado, sólo quería hacerlo sentir cómodo.

-¿Puedes hablar? – preguntó y rogó internamente porque el chico no padeciera de algún tipo de mutismo, porque de ser así desearía que se la tragara la tierra. Suspiro de alivio en su mente cuando el chico asintió -¿Sabes leer? -volvió a asentir –Bien, entonces ¿Cómo me llamo? Te daré una pista –dijo divertida señalando con su dedo índice a la identificación que tenía sujeta a su uniforme.

Él sabía perfectamente su nombre. Había estado deambulando en su cabeza durante las últimas dos semanas. Pero nunca lo había pronunciado en voz alta a nadie más que a Holly cuando ella debía saber su nombre para preguntar por ella. No había escapatoria. Debía responderle. Relamió apenas y disimuladamente sus labios, que se encontraban de unos colores rosa pálido y bastante resecos por su falta de diálogo permanente. -Ichigo –dijo finalmente con la voz algo grave y rasposa, debido al nervio que lo recorría. Sentía sus manos transpiradas y temblando.

-¡Whoa! –dijo sorprendida- ¡Tu voz! Es tan genial. –enfatizó.  
Kisshu creía que se le saldría el corazón de su pecho de lo rápido y fuerte que estaba latiendo.

–Ahora dime tu nombre –dijo ansiosa.

–Kisshu–respondió luego de unos momentos. Lo hizo. Le había dicho su nombre. No podía creerlo. Estaba teniendo una conversación con aquella chica que él consideraba la perfección en persona.

-Kisshu –repitió ella con su aguda y angelical voz. La mente de Kisshu estaba en llamas. Como si gritara sin sonido. Todo en él estaba en cortocircuito. La perfección en persona acababa de pronunciar su nombre con sus finos labios. Si moría en ese preciso instante no podría haberle importado menos.

-Gusto en conocerte, Kish ¿Puedo llamarte Kish, verdad? –él asintió. Si escuchaba su nombre pronunciado por ella una vez más se volvería loco.

-Eres chico de pocas palabras. Yo soy todo lo contrario. Siempre me dicen que no sé cuando debo callarme una vez que comienzo a hablar –no dejaba de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como si hablar con el la pusiera de buen humor. Ichigo observó como entraban varios clientes y los dos chicos atendiendo necesitaban ayuda. Torció su labio hacia un lado, en verdad le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo. -Parece que tendremos que dejar el resto de nuestra charla para otro día, me necesitan allí.

-Ven acompáñame.

¿Para otro día? Pensó Kisshu. ¿Ella seguiría hablando con él? ¿Eso fue lo que quiso decir? Caminaron hasta la caja registradora. Como de costumbre Ichigo se dirigió a aquella pequeña habitación, volviendo con el CD que había tenido en sus manos desde hacía un rato, mientras hablaban, pero ahora envuelto en ese papel de color azul, con los números del día de la fecha.

-¿Todos los CDs que compras son para ti? –preguntó mientras tomaba el dinero y le entregaba la bolsa. Kisshu la miró sorprendido y asintió –Ya veo. Lo siento. Hago muchas preguntas. Sólo dime si te molesta –Kisshu negó repetidas veces con la cabeza- Que bueno. Que los disfrutes. Gracias y espero que vuelvas pronto –dijo tranquilamente con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se dirigía a atender más clientes que comenzaban a agolparse, esperando ser atendidos. Kisshu salió a toda prisa del lugar. Se sentía tan extraño.

Entró en uno de los baños para hombres del centro comercial. Un lugar donde podía estar un poco más tranquilo, sin tanta gente a su alrededor. El blanco de las paredes lo relajaba un poco. Respiraba agitado. Las últimas palabras que le dijo. No fueron por cortesía de la casa, fueron por deseo propio. Le dijo que esperaba volver a verlo. Habló con él, le agradó, no creyó que fuera un bicho raro o un completo estúpido. Kisshu caminó unos pasos hasta quedar frente a un gran espejo colocado sobre los lavabos.

Dejó la bolsa sobre el mármol y miró de cerca su reflejo. Al menos por fuera lucía como un chico común y corriente. Él era quien se sentía extraño. Alzó una de sus manos y tocó apenas uno de sus pómulos. Juraría que lo sentía cálido, aunque éste se viera como de costumbre.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Les agradezco a todos los que han dejado comentarios, enserio aprecio mucho todas sus palabras y me pone muy feliz que les guste la historia. ^w^**

 **Capitulo 6**  
No sabía qué rumbo tomarían ahora las cosas pero había logrado mantener una conversación con alguien. Con ella. Y no había resultado ser el fin del mundo. Una vez que se encontró con su madre se dirigieron hasta el auto. Durante el corto trayecto, un semáforo en rojo los interceptó haciendo que se detuvieran unos instantes. Su madre aprovechó para decir algo y romper el silencio.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el centro comercial, cariño?- Kisshu se encontraba viendo hacia afuera por la ventanilla del vehículo cuando su madre le preguntó. Él la oyó y se encogió leventemente de hombros, como si no hubiera significado la gran cosa, pero entonces ella lo vio. No podía ver su rostro directamente, pero alcanzó a ver parte del reflejo de Kisshu en el espejo retrovisor. Él tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ni siquiera estaba segura de qué él fuera consciente que estaba sonriendo. El estruendo de una bocina la sacó de sus pensamientos. No había notado que el semáforo había cambiado a color verde. Rápidamente puso el cambio y el auto marchó. Kisshu le dirigió una mirada con el ceño algo fruncido. -Lo siento, me distraje-

Kurt había sonreído. Ella lo vio con sus propios ojos. Debía contarle eso a Leroy. Debía contarle a Pai y a Tart. Sentía deseos de gritarlo al mundo. Kisshu estaba mostrando sus emociones muy discretamente, pero era un avance. Fuera quien fuera la persona que estaba logrando este cambio en Kish, le estaba infinitamente agradecida. El resto de los días de la semana Kisshu actuaba normal. Indiferente. Como de costumbre. Nada lo emocionaba. Seguía con sus clases y sus sesiones como si nada.

Él no contaba nada sobre Ichigo, Carole se encargaba de poner al corriente a Stela sobre las acciones de Kisshu. Mientras tanto él solo pasaba los días, esperando impacientemente la llegada del día sábado. Al fin había llegado. Cada semana le estaba resultando una eternidad. Tenía algo por lo que esperar cada día. Su madre siempre iba al centro comercial por la mañana, pero ese día su madre, la abuela de Kisshu, le había pedido como favor que la acompañara a la peluquería, por lo que tuvo que posponer las compras hasta después del almuerzo. Kisshu estuvo con expresión de enojo toda la mañana y no habló en ningún momento. Carole se disculpó con él, aunque creía que el ser caprichoso y no tan sólo un niño conformista, también era algo bueno de vez en cuando.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Carole lavó los platos y se dirigieron al centro comercial. Kisshu ni siquiera estaba seguro de los horarios en los que Ichigo se encontraba atendiendo. Lo ponía muy nervioso el sólo hecho de pensar que sólo trabajara de mañana y por ende no verla el día de hoy. Para su suerte, al llegar, Ichigo se encontraba allí. Se adentró en aquel local que comenzaba a conocer de memoria. Cada vez un poco menos nervioso con respecto a la gente alrededor, pero no podía decir lo mismo con respecto a la chica que siempre se encargaba de atenderlo. La vio venir hacia él y tomó un CD al azar.

-Bienvenido a MusicWorld, Kish –dijo sonriente cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Recordaba su nombre. Se sintió tan especial que no sabría como describirlo con palabras- Que gusto volver a verte –el rostro de Kisshu permanecía inmutable por fuera, pero su mente gritaba internamente- Creí que siempre vendrías por las mañanas, al parecer me equivoqué –río un poco y fue música para sus oídos- Eso es bueno –él oyó eso y el enojo que había tenido durante toda la mañana se esfumó, desapareció en sólo un momento- Tal vez así podamos continuar la charla del otro día. Quiero decir, si no tienes prisa –Kurt negó repetidas veces – ¡Genial! Supongo que ya debes de haber almorzado –él asintió- ¿Te gustaría pasar el rato conmigo mientras almuerzo? Muero de hambre –Kisshu asintió.

Era como si Ichigo no fingiera simpatía con él sólo por ser cliente frecuente de su lugar de trabajo, era como si realmente le agradara. Ichigo le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara y entraron en la puerta detrás del mostrador. Donde siempre envolvían las compras de la gente, era un espacio bastante amplio. Contaba con un baño para los empleados, una pequeña cocina, una mesa que tenía algunos papeles encima, tres sillas alrededor de ésta, una pizarra sobre la pared en la que se encontraban pegados varios post its de colores con distintos recordatorios. -Toma asiento –le dijo amablemente mientras se dirigía a la pequeña heladera, tomando un recipiente con sándwiches en él.

Él le hizo caso, se sentó en una de las sillas, Ichigo se sentó junto a él en otra de las sillas- ¿Quieres uno? Los hizo mi mamá –Kisshu negó con la cabeza. Le hubiera encantado tomar uno, pero aún estaba satisfecho. Vio como Ichigo comenzó a devorar su sándwich. Al parecer en verdad tenía hambre. Se había quedado embobado observándola. Luego de notar como Kish la miraba con suma concentración y luego de terminar su segundo sándwich lo miró.

–¿Es entretenido verme comer? –preguntó divertida y bebió un sorbo de su gaseosa. Kisshu quedó estático.

No sabía que responderle. Si decía que sí, quedaría como una clase de acosador enfermo. Si decía que no, cabía la posibilidad de que Ichigo se ofenda. Ichigo notó el pánico en sus ojos.

–Hey, relájate, era una broma. Siempre hago ese tipo de comentarios sarcásticos y estúpidos. Lo siento si soné ruda –Kurt negó con la cabeza indicándole que no había sido su culpa.

–Eres muy tímido ¿Verdad? –Kisshu sólo la miró fijamente algo asustado, temía que se diera cuenta de su maldito problema y dejara de hablarle– Es decir, sólo te he escuchado decir dos palabras en cuatro semanas. Me parece injusto. Tienes una voz genial, es un desperdicio que no la uses más a menudo –el chico no hacía más que mirarla sorprendido.

\- Te propongo algo, tu vienes a visitarme todos los sábados, y yo te ayudo a superar tu problema de timidez. A menos que yo sea la única persona con la que no hablas mucho –Kish negó- Bien, que te parece si empiezas por dejar de asentir y negar todo el tiempo con tu cabeza. No es como si me molestara, te ves tierno cuando lo haces, pero sólo debes responder con un par de palabras de dos letras cada una. No suena tan complicado. ¿Qué dices? –Kisshu asintió con la cabeza e chigo dejó escapar una pequeña risa- Esto tomará un tiempo –dijo rascando su nuca- Una vez más. ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerlo?

No era nada que no hubieran intentado con él, distintas personas, con distintos métodos, durante años. Lograr que hablara como una persona normal. Todo había sido inútil. Un porcentaje de los profesionales lo atribuían en su totalidad a su enfermedad, pero otro porcentaje lo relacionaba con la poca fuerza de voluntad que Kisshu ponía de su parte en poder mejorar. Y allí ahora estaba Ichigo frente a él. Sonriéndole. Queriendo ayudarlo sin que nadie se lo haya pedido. Sin pedir nada a cambio. Sin saber cuál era el problema de Kish. No podía negarse. No quería decepcionarla. No a ella. Estaba a punto de asentir con su cabeza por simple reflejo pero se detuvo.

-Sí.–Respondió finalmente con la vista clavada en el suelo.

Cuando volvió a subir su mirada se encontró con la imagen de Ichigo, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, con la cabeza recargada en su mano derecha y una gran sonrisa que hacía que se formaran pequeñas arrugas a los lados de sus ojos.

-Ya son un total de tres palabras –dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Una simple palabra y podía verlo sonreír así. Tal vez si se esforzaba por cambiar, lo lograría. Si la recompensa era que Ichigo se alegrara por eso, definitivamente valdría la pena.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y se vio el cuerpo de una chica que cayó directo al piso-oh Momomiya estas aquí, les pido mil gracias, solo venia a… no se a que venía, ah si el parlante-La chica de estatura algo más alta a el. Tenía una caja en sus manos que a juzgar por la fotografía, tenía dentro un parlante. Cortó un pedazo grande de papel azul, el mismo con el que Ichigo envolvía semana tras semana sus CDs, lo sostuvo con cinta adhesiva todo en su lugar. Salió de allí con el paquete ya envuelto. -Ella es Lettuce, es una chica muy agradable. Fue con quién primero hablé al comenzar a trabajar aquí. Los otros chicos se llaman Keiichiro, Ryou y Masaya. También son muy agradables, aunque Ryou tardó un poco más de tiempo en hablar conmigo.

Y Masaya es un poco más tímido. Creo que le gusto, pero yo no la veo como algo más que una amigo. Kisshu no supo bien el porqué, pero el saber que Ichigo le gustaba a uno de sus compañeros lo hizo sentir molesto.

-Oh –dijo con desilusion en su voz al ver el reloj- tengo que volver al trabajo. Guardó el resto de la comida y la bebida en la heladera. Salieron de la habitación y efectuaron la compra como de costumbre -Que disfrutes la compra. Te veo pronto –se despidió amable.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Aquel viernes siguiente Carole y Stella se encontraban platicando entre ellas.

-No hay cambios en su diálogo, pero se ve con más energía.

-Creo que aquel chico que mencioné aquella vez, Ichigo, es como una especie de amiga. No lo sé. ¿Él no te ha dicho nada sobre ella?

-No –negó con la cabeza algo triste- absolutamente nada -¿Debería preguntarle?

-No, deja que él se encargue. Al parecer le hace bien. Carole asintió.

Ese sábado, volvieron a ir a la mañana al centro comercial, como era costumbre. Kisshu entró, pero no hizo más que poner un pie en el local de música que lo saludó.

-Bienvenido a MusicWorld. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –El estaba muy cerca de la entrada y se encontraba libre, mientras que Ichigo se encontraba vendiendo unas púas más en el fondo. Masaya estaba algo celoso de Kisshu; si podía impedir que hablaran no estaría nada mal, pensó. Él se puso muy nervioso. Tenía la idea fija de que fuera Ichigo quien lo atendiera, como todas las semanas. No contaba con la posibilidad de que alguien más lo hiciera. Él iba a esforzarse en hablar más, pero no con todos, no ahora. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de tomar un CD cualquiera entre sus manos pero agradecía en parte por ello. Si el era quien se encargaba de la compra ni siquiera tendría excusa ni oportunidad de hablar con Ichigo. No podía permitir eso. La veía una vez a la semana y sólo unos momentos. Era demasiada la espera para desperdiciar la chance de esta forma ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Kisshu- Oyó esa voz que hacía que todos sus problemas se disiparan y sintió como si un peso de toneladas de kilos se cayera de sus hombros, estaba a salvo. Tanto él como el morena voltearon su cabeza fijando la mirada en Ichigo que se había acercado a ellos. Había terminado de atender al cliente con quien estaba ocupado.

-No te preocupes, Ichigo, yo me encargaré de atenderlo –dijo el con una gran sonrisa boba hacia Ichigo. Sí, estaba más que claro que le gustaba.

-No –dijo en seco haciendo que el muchacho dejara de sonreír- verás – cambió su tono de voz a uno más suave al notar que había sonado algo fría antes- Kish es mi cliente favorito, y yo soy su vendedora favorita –le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de lado- es algo mutuo, por eso seré yo quien lo atienda siempre que venga. Si estoy ocupada, esperará a que esté libre. ¿Entendido? –finalizó en tono algo descarado.

-Como quieras –escupió molesto y se dirigió a otra parte del local rápidamente para desaparecer de su vista.

-Ya se le pasará –dijo sonriente a Kisshu quien la miraba sorprendido.

-¿Estás bien? –Kish sentía ganas de sólo asentir. Eso era simple pero habían acordado que dejaría de hacerlo-Sí -dijo con la mirada gacha.

-Bien ¿Qué va a necesitar mi cliente favorito el día de hoy?

Kisshu sintió un escalofrío en su columna. Cada cosa buena que Ichigo decía sobre él, le ponía el corazón a mil por hora. Volteó a penas su rostro y tomó cualquier CD, entregándoselo. Ichigo lo miró con el ceño fruncido y tratando inútilmente de ocultar una sonrisa. Ichigo mordió su labio inferior, eso lo hizo ver condenadamente sexy. Kisshu tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes? Es una pena que no podamos tener más tiempo juntos el día de hoy. Pasar mi tiempo para almorzar contigo fue mucho más entretenido que pasarla sola. Y no puedo usar mi descanso en este momento. Si almuerzo a las once de la mañana moriré de hambre el resto de la tarde –hizo una mueca graciosa.

La combinación de oír esas palabras y ver la mueca divertida de Ichigo hizo que Kisshu sonriera. -Sonreíste –dijo sorprendida, interrumpiéndose a sí misma mientras hablaba. Kish borró la sonrisa de su rostro como acto reflejo y la miró fijamente. -Sonreíste –volvió a repetir, pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa en el rostro no puede creerlo

-Sonreír definitivamente es algo que también deberías hacer más a menudo.

-Ichigo–se oyó la voz de Ryou cerca de ellos -lamento interrumpirte, pero hay demasiado por hacer.

-Claro, lo siento –se disculpó. Ichigo se volteó hacia Kish con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. -¿Éste? -dijo refiriéndose al CD.

-Sí –respondió tan rápido como le fue posible, mirando hacia el piso.

-Bien, sígueme-Kisshu no era el mejor disimulando.

Ichigo había podido notar como tomaba los CDs al azar. Supuso que sólo eran excusas para concurrir a la tienda. Cruzó por su cabeza la idea de decirle al respecto. Que había notado lo que hacía y que podía visitarla sin necesidad de comprar nada pero Kish era una caja de Pandora, no estaba segura de poder predecir las actitudes del chico. Así que aunque actuara con suma confianza, también era precavida con respecto a él. Decidió que no le diría nada. Podía decirse lo mismo acerca de su enfermedad. Ichigo había notado que lo que Kisshu tenía no era simple timidez. Pero ella actuaba como si no lo supiera, y lo trataba todo el tiempo simplemente como alguien tímido. Tenía la idea firme de que tratarlo como a una persona ciento por ciento común y corriente lo ayudaría más que tratarlo de manera especial y hacerlo sentir diferente, raro, excluido. Ichigo en verdad quería ayudar a Kish. Luego, toda la misma rutina de siempre. Llegar a la caja registradora, dar el dinero, tomar el dinero, envolver la caja en la sala de empaquetamiento, entregar la bolsa y despedirse.

 **Gracias por los reviews chicas! Enscerio uwu**


End file.
